city_of_angelsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
In a manner of speaking
Khloe I get those goosebumps every time you come around. Eu imagino sempre essa frase sendo dita pela Jo, já que foi ela quem cantou no karaokê do twitter. Mas – ironicamente ou não – eu não conseguia definir a mim mesma naquele momento de outra forma. Klaus e Mia Kirchheimer estavam errados. A cultura popular pode sim tratar de sentimentos extremamente complexos. Afinal, enquanto eu deitava na cama de Jo, esperando ela sair do banheiro para vir pro meu lado, eu estava ciente do cheiro dela no travesseiro. Da luz lilás do quarto sombrio que expressava totalmente a energia garota-rica-decide-ser-rebelde. Eu estava ciente do que pulava dentro das minhas costelas e esgotava a voz da minha garganta. Eu estava ciente de tudo, e era justamente por isso que eu me sentia chapada. Mas já faziam 6 horas que eu havia fumado. Ela finalmente sai, comentando sobre seu ótimo novo shampoo. Olha pra mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - E você, não vai tomar banho por quê? Eu não quero você com esse hábito típico da sua terra natal de não tomar banho. Não na minha cama. Eu ri, como se fosse possível não tomar banho no calor de Los Angeles. - É que eu achei que você fosse ter consideração e me chamar. Eu esperava que a Eco Goth de Dexter High fosse se preocupar mais com o alto consumo de água. Era só a provocação que eu precisava, mas o grande detalhe dessas disputas era que, ao menos internamente, eu sempre perdia: depois do comentário de Jo, era como se 3 quilos de poeira tivessem caído sobre minha pele, então eu fui ao banheiro o mais rápido possível. Quando voltei, ela estava rindo de um vídeo de Alex no instagram. Eu agi como se fosse mais uma noite normal em que eu aproveitava a ausência dos pais dela pra dormir em sua casa. Só depois que cansamos de fofocar sobre todo mundo é que largamos os celulares. Era frequente que nos olhássemos por alguns segundos sem nada a dizer, sem que fosse constrangedor. Pra uma tagarela como eu, isso era um pouco raro – ela estava acostumada a julgar todos em silêncio, então nada novo. — Tá tão pensativa hoje... – Jo cobrou antes mesmo que eu estruturasse tudo passo a passo. Eu havia prometido a Joly que faria do jeito certo, mas havia gastado todo o tempo prévio em negação, então teria que improvisar. — Sabe aquele CD? Tem uma outra música que eu fiz que não está nele. Tipo, do tema Jo. — Oh, céus – ela riu. – Outra? Por favor, em algum momento da sua carreira revele meu nome de verdade pra que eu possa ser famosa também. Eu balancei a cabeça, deixando minha risada desafinada escapar. — Eu acho que, segundo essa música, não seria uma fama muito boa. É que eu fiz ela, sei lá, num cenário em que a gente termina – não me julguem, eu sou musicista, e portanto, tenho que explorar todos as linhas de tempo em que eu tenha alguma chance de sofrer. – Eu não sei porque tô falando de terminar quando eu tô justamente querendo propor começar alguma coisa – repreendi a mim mesma, e só depois notei que havia sido em voz alta. Jo estava com a testa franzida, o que indicava que ela havia entendido, mas fazia questão que eu me comunicasse direito. Eu fiz um sinal para que ela aguardasse, e me levantei. Certo. Eu estava prestes a fazer a coisa mais brega da minha vida inteira – e não me sentia nem um pouco arrependida. Apaguei as luzes e, uma a uma, acendi as velas que tinha trazido já em seus respectivos suportes. Erica me garantiu que aquele material ali deixava o ambiente extremamente romântico, então, caso der errado, eu vou ter julgá-la culpada. — Khloe...? – Jo talvez não soubesse o que eu estava fazendo mesmo, ou talvez só não estivesse acreditando. Eu voltei para cama dela, e sentada, a puxei para que ficasse de frente a mim. — Eu escrevo tantas músicas, então eu devo saber falar isso também. Eu pensei em alguns clichês, mas eu juro que se eu ficar mais melosa do que isso – olhei ao redor e ri. – eu vou passar mal antes mesmo de você me mandar calar a boca – eu suspirei, prestes a ser completamente mais melosa. – Você ainda é a garota que eu to apaixonada, sabe. E foda-se. Eu quero dizer as coisas exatamente como elas são. Eu quero ser melosa e clichê, tá só um pouco, Leo e Pierre estão num nível inimitável – balancei a cabeça, prestes a sair da linha de pensamento. – Jo, volta comigo. NaaOOoo SoOo issOOo seJA minHaaaA Namora- – não havia mais velas. Só o sol entrando pela janela e prestes a bater na minha cara. Ok, viu? Não tinha sido nem metade tão difícil do que eu sempre imaginei. Mas, de novo, provavelmente é por ter sido só um sonho.